


Time-y Wimey Wibbly Wobbly

by phoenixnz



Series: Clexmas [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark meet a certain alien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-y Wimey Wibbly Wobbly

**Author's Note:**

> I got a kick out of using the line timey wimey wibbly wobbly. To be honest, I haven't seen a lot of Doctor Who in the new series, but I did see a little of the tenth Doctor episodes, especially Blink, which is what inspired this. Plus I liked Rose. Didn't really get to know Martha.

Clark had been having a very strange couple of days. Strange week, really. No, strange year. Oh hell, he thought. Everything about my life is … strange.

Head down as he walked, he didn’t realise he was about to bump into someone until he actually did. Someone who was standing outside a big blue box that looked like, well, it looked like an ancient telephone box, except this one was blue and had ‘Police box’ at the top.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Uh,” the dark-haired man began. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I am, would you?”

Clark frowned at him. The man had what sounded like an English accent.

“Yeah, you’re in Smallville.”

“Smallville?” The man sounded surprised, excited even, but then quickly shut down. “Never heard of it.”

“Smallville. Kansas.”

“Oh.” Then the man asked the strangest question. “What year is it?”

“Year?” Clark repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, man, the year.”

“2004.”

“Really,” the stranger exclaimed, looking him over. “Well, how interesting. This must be before you …”

Clark cocked an eyebrow at him. “Before I … what?”

“Never mind,” the man replied, sounding almost worried he’d said too much. “Must dash.”

He turned and took out a key, opening the door to the police box, or whatever it was and disappeared inside. Clark turned to carry on walking, shaking his head, thinking the man had probably escaped from Belle Reve or somewhere.

There was an odd sound from the box that had him looking around. A sort of grinding of different gears and a high-pitched whining. He blinked as the box began to fade away.

Okay, maybe I’m the one who needs to be locked up, he thought. Wait until Lex hears about this.

As quickly as the box had vanished, it returned. The door opened again and the same man looked out.

“Right,” he said. “Houston, we have a problem. No, wrong era. Blast it all.” He spotted Clark who was still staring at the box in astonishment. “I say, you there.”

“Uh … “ Clark began to back away as the man began snapping his fingers as if trying to remember something.

“Wait, uh, Kal-El, yes, that’s it.”

Clark stared at him in shock. Who was this man and how did he know Clark’s birth name?

“I don’t know who that is,” he said.

The man scoffed at him. “Oh come now, young man, of course it’s you. You’re Kryptonian.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know where you were?” Clark asked suspiciously.

“Well, it’s not like I actually have satellite imaging in the Tardis now is it?”

“Huh? What?”

“Oh dear, I’d forgotten how dense you could be, but then what did I expect? You were raised by humans.”

“Oi!” a voice called out indignantly from inside. The man looked back into the box, then turned back to Clark, looking sheepish.

“Uh, yeah, word of advice, Kal-El. Don’t insult the humans. They can get kind of tetchy.”

“I heard that,” a blonde girl said, joining the man. “Don’t listen to him. He’s the idiot who broke the Tardis.”

Clark had had enough of this. He started walking away, shaking his head.

“Hey wait,” the girl called. “Don’t just walk away!” She ran up to him, panting. “Wow, you’re tall. The Doctor said you were tall, but …” She tried for a disarming smile. “Look, the Doctor’s kind of … well, eccentric?”

“The Doctor?” Clark asked.

She shrugged. “I’ve never called him anything else.”

“Who are you?” he asked, trying to detect her accent.

“Oh, I’m Rose.”

“Clark.”

“I thought he called you Kal-El? And don’t try and tell me that’s not your name because I’m not as dumb as I look, you know.”

“I would never think that.”

She grinned at him. “So, where you going?”

“Why?”

“Well, we, um, we could tag along.”

Reluctantly, Clark allowed the pair to join him. He continued muttering to himself. He’d thought the past couple of days had been strange, what with the phone call from the future and saving Lana from Adam, but this took the cake.

“Sorry, but what’s strange?” Rose asked.

He looked at her. “What?”

“You keep muttering something about having a strange week.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” he replied.

“Try me,” she shrugged. “Believe me, travelling with the Doctor, I’ve seen some really weird things.”

Clark related the story. He’d offered to take Lana’s place at the Teen Crisis Centre two nights ago, only the first call he had picked up had sounded like her, and she was in trouble. When he’d investigated, she had been fine, still studying at the Talon with Chloe.

When he’d related what had happened, Lana had seemed disturbed so along with Chloe they’d dug deeper, realising that Adam, a young man who had rented the apartment above the café, was somehow chasing her, twenty-four hours in the future.

Clark still couldn’t understand what had happened, but he had figured out it was some kind of lightning strike which had brought down the telephone line, which in turn had come into contact with Kryptonite and that had somehow triggered the time travel.

“I still don’t get it,” he sighed. The Doctor smirked at him.

“Well, of course not. Humans are so linear in their thinking. Yet wasn’t it Einstein who came up with the theory of Relativity? Met Einstein, you know. I probably even gave him the idea.”

“What does time travel have to do with it? And what do you mean, linear?”

“Well, people think of time as something that is a strict progression of cause to effect, but from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly … time-y wimey … stuff.”

“Stuff?” Clark asked as the Doctor kept on muttering.

“Must write that down,” he was saying. “Might be useful.”

Rose rolled her eyes. She was clearly used to the man going off on different tangents.

The mansion came into view. Clark pulled the gate open and began walking down the driveway. Rose and the Doctor stared.

“What is this place?”

“This is Lex’s place. My … friend.”

The Doctor shot him a knowing look.

“Ahh, he’s not your friend, is he, Kal-El?”

“Will you stop calling me that? My name is Clark. And no, he’s my … my boyfriend.”

The man nodded. “Yes, I see. But of course in an alternate timeline … oh well, you Kryptonians have always been a strange lot.”

“Strange? And how do you know about Kryptonians?”

“Met a few of them. About, oh, a thousand years before you were born.”

Clark stared at the man in disbelief, then shook his head, thinking this was just some huge practical joke. He continued walking and entered the house.

“Lex?”

“In here Clark,” Lex called. He came out of the study, smiling, about to kiss Clark when he saw Rose and the Doctor. “Who are they?”

“I’m not even sure myself.”

The Doctor came forward, hand outstretched.

“You must be Lex Luthor. I’ve seen pictures. Dozens. I’m the Doctor and this is Rose,” he said, gesturing toward the blonde.

“Hello,” Rose said mildly.

“Doctor of what?” Lex asked.

“Hmm?”

“Doctor of what?” Lex repeated.

“Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that. Come along Rose, let’s leave the two lovebirds. I’ve always wanted to explore where it all began. Yes, yes …”

Lex looked at Clark. “Is this some kind of practical joke?”

Clark frowned at his friend. “I was going to ask you the same thing. He just kind of appeared. Out of nowhere. And there’s this blue box.”

Lex gasped. “Blue box? Clark …”

“What?”

His boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him into the study, going to the desk and opening up his laptop. He typed in his password and began accessing a website.

“Clark there are theories all over the internet about this guy.”

Clark frowned as he saw images of the strange blue box. There was a photo of a man outside it. A man who looked identical to the one currently exploring the mansion. He looked at the caption.

“This isn’t possible.”

The picture was from the 1930s.

“Says the man who happens to be an alien.”

“Well, I mean … I don’t know what I mean. I’ve been having a very strange week.”

“Yeah, I heard about the time-travelling phone call.”

The Doctor and Rose came in. “So, Lex, I was wondering about that room you have downstairs. I could use some time to see what’s wrong with the Tardis.”

That was about the third time Clark had heard that word.

“Tardis?”

“Time and Relative Dimensions in Space,” the Doctor said, giving him an odd look as if he should have known that was what it stood for.

“Yeah, okay.”

Lex was smiling at the Doctor. For someone who tried to pretend he wasn’t a geek, he looked like he was in heaven, about to meet one of his heroes.

“Of course, Doctor. Anything you need.”

Clark wasn’t sure how they managed to get the blue box, sorry, he thought, the Tardis, into the mansion, but as soon as it was in the room where Lex had once kept the Porsche he’d driven into the river, he and Lex disappeared inside, talking non-stop.

Rose sighed.

“Oh god, they’ll be hours at this rate. It’s rare the Doctor finds someone who speaks his language. Well, sort of.”

“Uh, so how did you meet the Doctor anyway?” Clark asked.

He listened as Rose began telling him about the strange creature which controlled plastic mannequins, then travelling with the Doctor to the end of time when the sun went supernova. It grew dark outside but her stories seemed endless.

Lex’s housekeeper came in with a tray of food but Lex didn’t emerge from the Tardis. Whatever tinkering they were doing inside, Lex was obviously in his element.

Clark had to go home when it got late but Lex didn’t return even then.

It looked like Lex hadn’t come out all night when Clark made it back the next morning. Rose just sighed and shrugged.

Finally, the two men came out, wiping their hands on rags.

“Well, Lex, thanks for your help.”

Lex grinned at the Doctor and shook his hand.

“No problem.”

“Any time you want to take a trip to the future …”

“As curious as I am to see how all this turns out, it’s like I once said to Clark. Life’s a journey. I don’t want to follow a road map.”

The Doctor grinned. “Smart man. No one needs to know too much about their own future. Still, it’s going to be a good one. Could have been worse.”

“No doubt,” Lex said dryly.

The Doctor looked at Rose. “Well, come on Rose. We don’t have all day.”

Rose grinned at Clark.

“It’s been fun. Maybe we’ll see each other again, in a few years.”

“Maybe.”

Lex grinned at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, evidence of not having slept, but he seemed full of energy. What exactly had happened in that machine?

He watched as the gears began to grind and the Tardis disappeared with that same high pitched whine. It didn’t reappear.

Clark looked at his boyfriend.

“What was that all about?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Lex said with a grin.

“Tell me now,” Clark said. “You’ve been neglecting me since last night.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Lex said, not sympathetic in the slightest. He took his hand and began leading him upstairs. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Will you rub my feet?”

“No.”

“Tickle my toes?”

“Hell no.”

“What kind of boyfriend are you?” Clark asked as he followed said boyfriend into the master bedroom, the door closing on Lex’s answer. 


End file.
